


Prime Obsession

by Noxifer



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Barbed Penis, Explicit Sexual Content, Interspecies Sex, M/M, PWP, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxifer/pseuds/Noxifer
Summary: A Gundam pilot pays a nightly visit to his lover.





	Prime Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this an age ago, back in 2003. At the time, I was very innocent (well, compared to now, at least) and this seemed like the most shocking thing anyone could write. I also wanted to keep the suspense of who was with whom until the end. I'm not sure I really care about that anymore ^^; Besides, it'd make it way too tricky to set proper tags and such.
> 
> Technically, Trowa is underage (being 15 during the series and 16 in the OVA), but... with the upbringing those pilots have had, I'd hesitate to call any one of them a child. Either way, it's not something that comes up, so this might just as well take place in an AU where he's a bit older.

He slowly crept forward on all fours, moving with a seductive grace that could have given some friends of his nose-bleeds. If they had been watching. If they had been, or if there had been the least of possibilities that they could be, he wouldn’t be doing this. If he had thought someone could be watching who shouldn’t be, he wouldn’t be slinking naked toward his target.

He whined softly in the back of his throat, not quite meeting the eyes of the one he was approaching. Now and then he dared a glance that way, and what he saw made him warm all over. His intentions were clear to his target, and the target didn’t seem to mind; rather the opposite, actually.

He rose up on his knees, and fiddled a little with the mechanism before opening the door and entering. His target had stepped back a little as he entered, but now straightened significantly. He watched with apprehension, sitting back on his heels, as his objective started shaking that dark brown mane, baring teeth in an ancient ritual. Even if he didn’t quite understand how it had come to exist, that ritual, he gave the proper response to it, by crawling forward and then raising his behind upwards in an invitation.

His aspiration slowly approached him, leaning down to gently rub their cheeks together. The warm breath on his neck made him shiver in delighted anticipation, but he remained still. Only a moment later, his target began circling him, still moving as slowly, looking at him as though trying to decide whether he was worth the attention.

“Please,” he whispered, the word escaping him despite his intentions. A low, warning rumble was what he received from his predatory target, and he bit his lips so as not to whimper. Cursing himself for not being able to keep quiet, he tried to communicate through body language what he needed instead. For a few heartbeats, his target - possibly his captor - remained still, as if to ascertain that he would remain silent. When he made no further noise, his target-turned-captor continued the predatory walk around him. As his keeper bent down, drawing in his scent, the long hair brushed against his back, making him shiver once again.

He felt certain that his target would accept him, and yet he always felt this trembling dread deep within. What if this time was different? What if this time he was spurned, perhaps even hurt as his captor rejected him. When the sharpness of teeth scratched at his shoulder, he tensed, but then the raspy wetness of a tongue replaced the teeth, and he could relax, knowing that he would not be rejected.

The target of his devotion turned to once more step in behind him, and he braced himself for the pain he knew would come as he would be entered without any stretching. He didn’t want preparation. He _needed_ to feel the pain of the taking, needed to feel wanted, needed to feel it afterwards. As he reached back to help guide his keeper into him, said keeper growled at him, stilling his movements. He froze, but then slowly, slowly resumed his actions, showing that he was not rebelling but rather helping.

As the tip of the hard cock touched his entrance, his possessor seemed to cease thinking or hesitating, and simply plunged in. He choked on the scream that threatened to escape his throat, and simply concentrated on the feel of that cock thrusting in and out without any consideration, without waiting for him to adjust to it. Yes. That was as he wanted it. To just be taken. Without mercy, without hesitation, without any hope for salvation. For salvation was never for him, it never had been.

Again, teeth closed on his shoulder, this time threatening to break the skin. He didn’t really want that - it would be hard to explain to the people around him - and growled warningly. The grip loosened slightly, enough to make him understand that the admonition had been understood.

The sounds his holder gave off increased in strength and intensity, the cock in his ass thrusting harder and harder. Pain turned into pleasure turned into pain. His mouth hung open, yet no sound came from his throat. Close. He was so close. He could feel the freedom of his orgasm hanging just beyond reach. Silently whimpering, he pressed backwards, wanting to reach that freedom.

With a yowl of completion from his welcome oppressor, he felt the rush of liquid into him. As the pistoning movement ceased, he bit down on the wail of desperation that threatened to escape him. He’d been so close. So close...

His captor pulled out painfully, and he winced even as he groaned. He might regret it tomorrow, but at the moment, the pain only served to fuel his desire. But at the moment, his sexual partner was spent, so he would have to wait a while for more. The burning need in his bowels flickered, taunting him, and he closed his eyes briefly. Then he lay down in the embrace of his lover to wait.

~ ~ * ~ ~

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

The female voice made him sit up straight, flinching as the movement sent a jolt of pain up his behind. Laying a calming hand on his lover, he answered simply, “Yes.”

The young woman slowly came into view, and then she stopped, puzzlement clear in her face. “Trowa? What are you doing? Why are you in the lion cage?”

Keeping the lion down with his soft touch, he replied tonelessly, “He was agitated, so I came to calm him down.”

“He woke you up as well?” At his nod, she continued, “That explains your... slight lack of clothes, I guess.” She flushed, possibly imagining what he looked like below the waist, since the lion covered him up quite well. He simply looked back dispassionately. “Well, it seems you have things under control now. I’ll be heading back to bed then. Try to keep him from waking us up again. It’s enough with five times.”

Thanks to the darkness, Trowa knew she couldn’t see the faint flush in his cheeks as he couldn’t help but misinterpret her comment. “I’ll try.” Thankfully, his voice was the same.

“Great. Good night, Trowa.”

“Good night, Catherine.”

She disappeared into the night, leaving Trowa the only human in the tent. He smiled faintly down at the lion, who looked up at him with an inscrutable expression. “If only they knew,” he whispered to his lover. “If only they knew how I came to have such a good hand with animals...”


End file.
